


My Recommendation

by superfandomqueen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is hopeless, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mundane, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Bad Flirting, But he has help, In the form of Clary and Isabelle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Alec tries to recommend, but stutters instead. Thank God he has two wingwomen, or else he'd be hopeless, well more hopeless.





	My Recommendation

Alec knew today was not going to be when he got up that morning. He couldn't find his phone and was almost late for work, despite only being a block from the coffee shop.  
Then there was the coffee machine not wanting to work, making him deprived of his morning coffee. His plan was already going screw balled.  
Today, well, today Magnus looked like he had a hangover and he had dark circles under his gorgeous green-gold eyes.  
"What is your recommendation, Alec?" Magnus asked, leaning on the counter even with the mostly hidden dark circles and glittery eyes. Alec could feel Isabelle and Clary watching him. Did Magnus not read the sign? The one that had literally said what Alec wanted?  
"I..uh..I suggest the pumpkin spice for the uh..uhh fall theme?" Alec answered, trying not to stare at Magnus' clothes, which were tight black skinny jeans that let little to imagination, same went for his black t-shirt, and then there was his glitter covered jacket.  
"Oh really? That sounds lovely, Alexander." Magnus smiled.   
Where was oxygen when you needed it? Alec thought.  
Alec yelped, jumping. He glared at the short redhead, Clary just glared right on back.  
"Alec," she hissed. "What happened to the plan? You were supposed to recommend him to give you his number, not stutter through suggesting a pumpkin spice latte!"  
Alec started to blush, but continued to glare at his brother's girlfriend.  
"I love you, Alec, but this is getting old," Isabelle told her older brother with a smile.  
"Is today pick on Alec Day or what?" Alec muttered his breath.  
Isabelle waved a piece of paper in front of tall male's face with a broad smirk. "It is. Now, you are going to go over there with his order and get your crush's number. Now, shooo!" Izzy handed him the latte and the slip of paper. "It is your break right now too."  
Alec walked over to where Magnus always sat, setting the cup in front of the Asian. Magnus looked up from his phone and smiled. Alec forced his knees not to shake.  
"Alexander," Magnus chimed.   
"Magnus," Alec replied. "I, uh, was..." Alec glanced towards the counter, Clary and Isabelle were watching with fascination. Clearing his throat, Alec tries again, "I was....um...wondering if I could, uh, maybe get your, uh, number?"   
Magnus nodded as he continued smiling. He began searching for something, Alec remember the piece of paper that Izzy gave him. Alec set it on the table. Magnus noticed it, flashing Alec another grin.  
"Call me later, Alexander," Magnus said as he slid the paper back now holding his number on it.  
"I will." Alec glanced down. "My, uh, rec...recons-recommen—"  
"Recommendation?" Magnus offered. Alex nodded.  
"Was that you give me your number so that we could set, uh, a time to hang out, if you know, uh, want to."  
"What about a date?"  
"Even better."  
Magnus smiled. "Brilliant."

 


End file.
